Not A Little Flower Anymore
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Albus feels a bit overprotective and apprehensive about Lily's boyfriend. For Canon Relationships challenge on HPFC. Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize.


Albus had no idea why he was up still. It was 2 am on a Friday (well Saturday). The exams were over, no more studying to be done. All he was doing was writing a letter home, and yet, he couldn't sneak out to send it because his mum would kill him if his owl, Leo, woke them up at 6:30 in the morning for a routine owl home.

The fire was flickering and warm. That's one thing he loved about the common rooms at Hogwarts. There was a fire. He had a heater and heating charms at home.

He heard a creek at the top of the girl's dormitory staircase. Maybe it was his girlfriend, Maddy. She was an American redhead. To him, she had the most gorgeous blue eyes. They weren't a light sky blue like Vicky and Dominique, they were dark blue, sort of like the ocean. He looked up and saw not his girlfriend, but his other favorite redhead, his little sister Lily.

He smiled at her and beckoned her down the stairs. She came down in her purple pajamas and her well-loved pink dragon, Cassie was tucked in her arms.

Lily sat next to Al on the couch and curled up next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Albus asked her, shoving his quill and parchment to the floor and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Her hair was unruly, both naturally (thanks to their dad) and even more so from sleep.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I feel guilty."

"What'd you do?" Albus was starting to worry. How'd he explain THAT to his parents? 'Mum, Dad, Lily wanted me to tell you that she's pregnant.' Dear god, he'd be burying her next week.

"I didn't tell you that I got a boyfriend."

"What?"

"I got a boyfriend a few weeks ago, Dylan Corner."

Al sighed. "Lily..." Her first boyfriend cheated on her last year.

"I know it didn't work out with Reagan, and I thank you for you kicking his butt, but, I need to try again."

"I understand Lily." He was still upset.

"You're upset." Lily pointed out. "I know you, Albie." She used her childhood nickname for her brother.

"I'm happy for you Lily, really I am, but-"

"But what?"

"You're...not a little flower anymore, are you?" he picked up that nickname for her from his dad.

Lily shook her head. "I guess not."

Albus smiled fondly at a memory. "I remember the first time I held you. You were no bigger than Cassie." He poked at the dragon.

"I was a small baby, but now I'm nearly taller than you."

Albus laughed. "Yeah, I also remember when you and me and James and Mum tried to make Dad a birthday cake when you were like 3."

"That was a disaster!" Lily giggled. "Daddy was a good sport and tried it anyway."

Albus gave her a little squeeze.

"You'll always be my favorite brother Al." Lily said, a while later. "Always."

"I believe you. And you'll always be my favorite redhead. Just don't tell Maddy."

Lily giggled. "I won't."

"I want to talk to him, Lily. He needs to know what'll happen if he ever hurts you."

"Ok, Al. I'll let him know. Just don't scare him off, ok?" Lily looked up at him with all the pleading in the world.

"I'll try not to, Little Flower. Just don't do anything stupid or that you'll regret, alright?"

"I won't. I promise." Lily was sincere.

Albus believed her completely. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I think I will." she got up. Good night, Albie."

Albus got up and smiled as he hugged her. "Goodnight, Flower." he kissed her forehead.

Lily smiled at him before she climbed the stairs back to her dormitory. Albus watched her figure go up the stairs and into her room. His baby sister was no longer a baby.

A few days later, during break time, Maddy was curled next to Albus under a tree, she was reading a Muggle novel and he was reading over her shoulder occasionally. It was a lovely late spring afternoon. The sky was light with fluffy white clouds and the sun was shining bright.

He was playing with her hair when he saw a giggling Lily run past him and a certain Dylan Corner, that he had a stern talking to, chasing her. He caught her around the waist, turned her around and pressed his lips to hers.

Albus's first thought was to hex him to oblivion, but then they split apart and his little sister was smiling. There was nothing but bliss, adoration, love and trust on her face when she leaned up and pressed her lips to Dylan's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled away. Dylan kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Albus smiled at the sight. He knew Lily meant the world to Dylan and that he'd never hurt her. Not in this lifetime anyway. They were a sweet couple, he had to admit. But he was still her big brother and he still wanted to protect her, she was just a little flower.

Maddy shifted against him and Albus looked at her. She smiled happily and went back to her book. If Dylan loved Lily like he loved Maddy there wouldn't be any problem. _'Albus'_, he reminded himself, going back to reading over Maddy's shoulder. _'Shes not a little flower anymore.' _

**THANKS FOR READING! For Canon Relationships Challenge On HPFC**


End file.
